1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for inter-domain routing based on AS architecture and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for efficient inter-domain routing with scalability based on AS architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roles of IP-based Internet are growing as social infrastructure as well as communication infrastructure. More and more terminals such as cell phones, small sensors and the like become connected to the internet, which has been used to connect between general computers. Recently, Internet service providers (ISP) and contents providers (CP), which have business purposes, have been introduced with increases in internet connections with such terminals. They provide independent networking areas which are called as autonomous systems (AS) and use a boarder gateway protocol (BGP) as an inter-domain routing protocol based on the AS architecture.
However, the BGP requires complex policy routings due to various business relationships and policies between ASs and route bypasses through traffic engineering. In addition, the BGP has some drawbacks in modifying paths since it disseminates route information only when it is updated and having a long period of convergence time.